


Risk Avoidance

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's reluctant to celebrate her thirtieth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Avoidance

Buffy tells them no. Absolutely not. She's already agreed to the party, the presents and the cake. Sure, it took two days of Dawn pestering, Willow chiding and Xander cheerfully goading before she finally gave in, but she _did_ give in. Okay, not graciously, but…

This was too much. It wasn't even the number of candles that bothered her though thirty was a lot. Shouldn't this be a fire hazard?

She doesn't explain why. She shouldn't have to. They should just understand. Wishes are dangerous enough as it is, but blowing out wishes…

What if the fire never came back?


End file.
